bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2
Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 is the 20th and final episode of Season 10, 360th episode overall. Plot In the second and final part of "Gone Throughout Woodland Valley," The City of Woodland Valley is finally ready to close down, and Bear said it smells like Dandelions and Everyone is having a Reunion Party. Bear thanks to everyone in the whole house in Woodland Valley, then he makes up "Gone Throughout the Day" song and Bear's last "What do You Think?" segment. Bear realizes his friends are in The Otter Pond, playing every game. Pip and Pop played Deep Sea Divers, and Treelo played The Treasure of Kalamazoo Bay, after the games had played, Bear tidies up the house one last time. Bear had excellent work, until Bear and his friends find Shadow. In the Shadow segment, Shadow tells Bear and his friends a story about a horse. This story itself is repeated from "This is Your Life, Bear". Bear wanted to tell his friends about the Reunion Party. Ursa invites over in the living room, and tells Bear that Doc Hogg gave birth to raise Bear's new son: Jetter Jr. and Bear makes up a "Thank You, Bear" song sequence. Ursa and Bear and all their friends Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Otto and Etta Otter, Tally, Rocko, Jacques the Beaver, Christine, Doc Owl, Big Old Bullfrog, Lois, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ferret Jeeter, Uncle Tito del Tutter, Tardy, Yucker, Junior, Hopper, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Tutterly T. Tutter, Cousin Whiner, Shouter, Auntie Scutter, Mother, Baby Blotter, Billy, Uncle "Jet Set Tutter", Pilot and Jim and June Tutter and Floppy Flutter and Snook and Benny the Bat and Skippy and Jack the Dog and Jack Junior and Harry the Duck and Mama Duck and Hallie and Ms. Henrietta Vanderpreen and Puck and Sutter and Edwina Badger The Great Bandini all head to The Attic to tell Luna about the Reunion Party. The series ends with Bear, Ursa and all their friends Ojo, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Doc Hogg, Grandma Flutter, Otto and Etta Otter, Tally, Rocko, Jacques the Beaver, Christine, Doc Owl, Big Old Bullfrog, Lois, Jeremiah Tortoise, Ferret Jeeter, Uncle Tito Del Tutter, Tardy, Yucker, Junior, Hopper, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Tutterly T. Tutter, Cousin Whiner, Shouter, Auntie Scutter, Mother, Baby Blotter, Billy, Uncle "Jet Set Tutter", Pilot and Jim and June Tutter and Floppy Flutter and Snook and Benny the Bat and Skippy and Jack the Dog and Jack Junior and Harry the Duck and Mama Duck and Hallie and Ms. Henrietta Vanderpreen and Puck and Sutter and Edwina Badger The Great Bandini moving into a new house with Jetter Jr. Songs * Gone Throughout the Day and Clean Up the House (Songs by Peter Lurye) * Thank You, Bear (Songs by Brian Woodbury) * The Goodbye Song (Full Cast Version, Songs by Peter Lurye) * Music Score by Rob Curto, Julian Harris and Peter Lurye Bear's Sense of Smell Dandelions Credits Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 (Credits) Other Languages Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 (Other Languages) Transcript Gone Throughout Woodland Valley, Part 2 (Transcript) Shadow's Appearance Living Room Wall Notes *This is the Final Episode. *The Series Finale. *This Final episode is a musical. *On June 2, the show is finished itself. *This Final Episode is Dedicated to Lisa Simon during the End credits. *The Shadow Projects dog in the Gumpel/Henson Industries logo shouts "Show's over!" during the credits. *This is the final time the entire gang sang The Goodbye Song again. The same thing did as And to All a Good Night and Bear's Big Costume Party. *Tutter's relatives include Grandma Flutter, Uncle Tito Del Tutter, Tardy, Grandpa Highland McTutter, Cousin Whiner, Shouter, and Jim and June Tutter. Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Episodes